Into the Unknown
by diamondlove224
Summary: A new student arrives at Forks High School. What happens when she stumbles apon vampires feeding? And how will the Cullens cope when they lose one of their own?James is alive in this story.This is my first fan fiction I hope you like it. Rated T just to b
1. Another Long Rainy Day

Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.

Other Long Rainy Day

It was another long rainy day in Forks. Of course when was it not. I was siting in Biology next to the love of my life Edward Cullen.

I should probably be paying attention to what the lesson was on but it was so hard to concentrate on anything but Edward especially when he was sitting right next to me.

"Alice says there is going to be a new student coming tomorrow". Edward whispered bringing me out of my thoughts.

Oh really. Thats cool I guess. Is it a guy or girl? I asked

A girl. Alice said she is well traveled. Her dad was in the military or something like that. They moved around a lot.

Um. Why would they send a guy who is in the military here? What dangers are here in Forks?

I felt like the stupidest person in the world as soon as that came out of my mouth.

Edward laughed lightly.

You know what I meant. I said.

Yes I know what you meant. But you missed the key word he WAS in the military. He is no longer in it.

Well since they are so well traveled why on Earth would they settle down in Forks,Washington of all places?

I don't know. Alice said she would leave the rest to the imagination. She didn't want to give us all the dirt on the new girl before she got here. Edward said turning away from me as the substitute teacher for the week Miss Davis started to walk towards us.

I was about to turn back to Edward and resume our conversation but the bell rang.

Edward got up out of his seat and reached for my hand. I placed it in his immediately.

He walk me to gym and kissed me on top of the head before heading off to his next class.

Gosh how I hated gym. It was the worst part of my day. Why I couldn't just get a permanent pass was beyond me. Its not like anyone wanted me on their team. I was clumsy and horrible at any sport I tried.

The hour seemed to drag on and on. But finally the final bell rang and I was the quickest to get out the door. Edward was waiting for me of course and we walked to his car. Alice was already there waiting for us.

Hi Alice. I said with a smile.

Hey Bella, How was your day? She asked

It was uneventful. Just a typically day at school.

Oh well that nice I guess. Anyways, I am assuming Edward told you about the new student that will be joining our wonderful school tomorrow.

You assume right. I can hardly wait. I said sarcastically.

Well we better be going. Bella, Charlie wants you home early. Alice said

What? Why? I said.

You will have visitors tonight.

Who? I asked.

That dog and his father. Edward said harshly.

Jake is coming? I said a little to enthusiastically.

I waited for him to answer. It bothered Edward that I was exited to see Jacob. But I couldn't help it. Our relationship had been so strained since Edward had come back. Anytime I got to see him or hear his voice it brought a smile to my face. After a moment he finally answered.

Yes. Billy wants to visit with Charlie. There is also some kind of ball game on. His voice more relaxed now.

We arrived at my house and I had to beg Edward not to say because of Jacob.

Edward, the tension is already so thick between us. Please just let me have a few hours. Its not like Jake is going to attack me right in front of Charlie. I said as we walked into the kitchen.

It's out of the question Bella, I am not letting you near that mutt alone. You can just be mad at me. He is to dangerous.

Please,please,please I am begging you. You know that my dad is not your biggest fan and he will just dislike you more if you stay. I seriously want him to like you and trust you again. This will help. Trust me.

Your father will never trust me again after what I did, let alone like me ever again. So I have nothing to lose by being here.

How about this. You can stay in the woods. If you hear anything you don't like them you can charge in here fangs and all. Smiling as I said the last part.

Very funny. Look if it means that much to you I will go. But just so you know I will be in hearing distant and if he says one thing I don't like you will have to explain to Charlie why your boyfriend is attacking your best friend. And why your best friend turned into a dog.

**(I hope you like the first chapter. Let me know what you think)**


	2. New Kid? New Cullen?

Last night was pretty uneventful. I didn't have to explain to my day why my boyfriend had attacked my best friend the werewolf. It was so nice to spend time with Jacob.

We talked about school and how everyone in La Push was doing. He said he would try and visit more but I don't know if he really will. We did not talk about werewolves or vampires. Which was good because I knew it would just start a huge fight between us.

I was kind of excited about school today. I wouldn't be the new kid anymore. Normally I wouldn't care what a new kid at our school would be like because the only people I really huge out with were the Cullen's. But Alice was going on and on about how she couldn't wait to meet the new girl and.

Other then the information she had already given us Alice wouldn't tell us anything else about the new student arriving today at Forks High School. It was half way through my day and I still hadn't seen the new girl. I was anxious to see what she looked liked since Alice would not stop talking about here.

I walked to the table we always sat at in the cafeteria after I got my tray. Alice and Edward were already sitting down.

So where is this new student Alice? I haven't seen her all day. I said

I know she got a late start and they had trouble getting all her papers in order. She was just going to go home and start tomorrow but they insisted she stay and get used to here schedule. Her first class will be with you two in Biology. She is walking toward the cafeteria now. Alice said with a smile.

A few seconds later the door opened. A few people looked up when a gust of wind sweep into the cafeteria.

Whoa! Hey Cullen, why didn't you tell anyone you have a new addition to your family. Mike Newton yelled across the cafeteria.

She must have been caught up in here thoughts or she didn't care what Mike had said because she didn't look up from the papers she held in her hands. She finally looked up from the papers in her hands to find basically the whole cafeteria staring at her. Turning a violet shade of red she started to turn and run out but before I knew it Alice was beside her.

Don't worry. We just don't get a lot of new students here. I am Alice by the way.

She didn't say anything. She was just staring at Alice.

Why don't you sit with my friends and I today. Alice gestured over to the table we were sitting at.

Okay. Thanks. She finally said.

Alice walked with her as she got her food and then they sat down at our table.

Liv, this is my brother Edward and this is my friend and Edward's girlfriend Bella.

Hi, Nice to meet both of you. Liv said.

Nice to meet you too Liv. Edward said politely.

Yeah nice to meet you. Thanks for taking the "new kid" title for me. I said smiling.

Oh, no problem. She said with a smile.

Mike was right. She was very beautiful. She could easily pass as a new member of the Cullen family.

If it wasn't for tan skin and green eyes I would have sworn she was a vampire. She had light brown hair going down the to the middle of here back.

So where are you from Liv? Edward asked.

Well I was born in Cincinnati,Ohio but my dad was in the military so we traveled a lot.

Home was whatever military base he was stationed on. She said.

That couldn't have been fun. I said

Umm. Its had its moments, but for the most part it wasn't terrible. I have gotten to travel all over the world and see some amazing cities.

Oh okay. Do you need any help finding the rest of your classes? I asked

Yeah actually. I have Biology next and then Gym.

Thats great. Edward and I have Biology next also and then I have Gym.

Cool.

The bell rang and Edward,Liv and I headed for Biology. Mike caught up with us as we were walking to class.

Hey, I am Mike Newton. Nice to meet you. He said reaching out his hand for Liv to shake.

Hello Mike, she said shaking his hand. I am Liv Reynolds, nice to meet you to.

Hey Bella,Edward. I am sure he just said hi to Edward to seem polite in front of Liv.

Hey. I said Edward just waved.

When we got into class the substitute Miss Davis just had Liv sit next to Mike since that was the only open spot. Mike was more then pleased with this.

Well at least Mike will have some one new to drool over. Edward said quietly.

In a way I am ecstatic but on the other hand Liv seems really cool and I feel sorry she will have to deal with him all the time. I said

Not to worry. Liv is a very up front person. She will let you know what she is thinking. She doesn't bite here tongue for anybody. So don't be surprised if Newton comes crawling back to you.

Great. Just Great..

Biology went by pretty fast actually. Before I knew it Liv and I were walking to Gym.

So are you feed up with Mike yet? I ask

He is quite the talker. He is cool I guess.

Yeah he is okay. For the most part. I mainly just see him here at school.

Well if he becomes to unbearable I will let him know.

We laughed as we walked into Gym class.

We were playing basketball and as usually I was horrible. But thankfully my new friend Liv was pretty bad as well. We walked out of the Gym together. Edward was waiting. Liv walked with us to the parking lot.

Well I will see you guys tomorrow she said as she started to walk toward the sidewalk.

Where are you going? I asked

Oh. We haven't had a chance to get me a car yet. We are going to Seattle this weekend to look but until then I will be walking.

No you wont. Alice said. We can give you a ride to and from school until you get a car. Its no problem. We pick Bella up for school everyday.

Edward and I both looked at Alice.

Oh no thats not necessary. I like walking. I only live a few miles from here. Besides its healthy to walk.

Edward was still looking at Alice. _Trust me Edward. _Alice said in here head.

No Alice is right. We are more then willing to pick you up and take you home. Edward said.

Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience.

Were sure. Now get in. Alice said opening the door for her.

Thanks. And thanks for being so nice to me. I thought my first day was going to be awful.

No problem. You seem like a pretty cool person. Alice said as she got in back with Liv allowing me to sit in front with Edward.

Liv only lived a few blocks from my house. So after we dropped her off we went back to my house.

Edward didnt stay because he said he needed to talk to Alice but that he would be back later.

**(I hope you like this chapter. Please Review.)**

Preview of Chapter 3: Why Alice Why?

EPOV

Why in the world would Alice put us in danger like this. Offering her a ride. What was she thinking I thought to myself. When I arrived home I already found Alice there. She was talking to Jasper in the living room.

I know Edward, you want to know why I was so nice to Liv today. But I want to wait till everyone else is here so I can explain. They will be back in a few hours. So you will have to just wait until then.

You know I could find out now if I wanted to.

Edward, Please just wait till everyone is here so I dont have to explain it over and over again.

Fine. Whatever. I will be in my room.


	3. Why Alice Why?

EPOV

Why in the world would Alice put us in danger like this. Offering her a ride. What was she thinking I thought to myself. When I arrived home I already found Alice there. She was talking to Jasper in the living room.

I know Edward, you want to know why I was so nice to Liv today. But I want to wait till everyone else is here so I can explain. They will be back in a few hours. So you will have to just wait until then.

You know I could find out now if I wanted to.

Edward, Please just wait till everyone is here so I don't have to explain it over and over again.

Fine. Whatever. I will be in my room.

After Esme,Rosalie,Carlisle and Emmett arrived home Alice had all of us come into the living room.

Okay. Well Edward wants to know why I befriend a human girl named Liv Reynolds. Alice said.

Not noticing the shocked looks on Jasper,Emmett and Rosalie's faces. Esme and Carlisle faces were completely calm.

Why would you do that Alice? Rosalie said in a harsh voice.

I see her being very important to this family. That is all I will tell you. Its all you need to know for now.

Not if it threatens our future. We already have one human that we have to protect because of Edward. We don't need you bringing in another one. Rosalie said.

Thats enough Rosalie. Carlisle said.

No Carlisle its not. We already have to watch over Bella 24/7. We don't have time to look after another stupid human. I am not protecting another human just because Alice has one of her little visions.

Since when have you ever tried to protect Bella? All you do is complain. You don't care what happens to anyone but yourself Rose. I said

Whatever Edward. If it wasn't for you none of us would have to be in this situation. Protecting humans. Its ridiculous.

Jasper. Is all Carlisle said. Seeing our tempers getting a little to heated. All the sudden everyone was calm as can be.

In leaving. Rosalia said. And she started to walk towards the door.

Rose, where are you going? Emmett asked

Somewhere other then here. She said as she walked out the door.

Emmett started to follow her but Carlisle stopped him.

Let her be Emmett. Let her get some fresh air, sometime to cool down. She'll be back.

Emmett nodded and then head up stairs.

Esme went to find Emmett and Carlisle had to go back to the hospital.

What aren't you telling us Alice? I asked

I told you all you need to know is that Liv will be important to this family.

Alice, You can't just drop this news on us and that be all you have to say.

Well it is. So you will just have to get over it. Look if I thought is was best for you to know the whole reason that I became friends with her I would. But its not. Not right now anyways. So just trust me and know that I am doing the right thing.

Okay. I trust you. I am going to go to Bella's. I will see you later. Bye Jasper.

See ya Edward. Jasper said.

I wondered the whole way to Bella's house why Alice would keep anything from us. Me especially since I could just look into her head and see what she wasn't saying. But I would keep my word to her. Hopefully it wouldn't come back to bite me.

When I got to Bella's house she was waiting for me.

Hello. I said as I shut her window quietly and gave her a kiss.

I missed you. She said

I missed you too. So what did you do while I was gone? I asked as we laid down on her bed.

Um. Angela and Liv come over for a little bit and we work on home work and then I cooked dinner,checked my email, took a shower and now I am here talking to you.

Interesting. Speaking of Liv, Alice is acting really weird. She had a vision of Liv I guess but would only tell us that Liv would be very important to our family. She wouldn't tell us why.

That is strange. You could find out if you wanted to. You know?

Yeah I know. But I told Alice I would trust her.

Well maybe she will come around. I could talk to her it you want me to.

No. If she says something to you then you can talk to her about it but I don't want her to be upset with me. Rose already flipped out on her. I know she had to of hurt Alice's feelings a little bit.

What did she do? Bella asked

She said she did want to have to watch over another stupid human. And that she wasn't going to protect another human just because Alice had one of her visions.

Since when has Rosalie protected me?

Thats what I said. And then Rosalie stormed off. We don't know where she went. Well of course Alice does but as far as know she hasn't told anyone.

Did Emmett go with her?

No Carlisle stopped him. He told him she just needed some time to cool down. I was defending you and our tempers got a little to heated.

Oh. I'm sorry.

It not your fault. Rose is just the way she is. She thinks the world revolves around her.

Umm.

You need to get some sleep. We can talk in the morning.

Okay. I love you. She said tilting her head up kiss me.

I love you to. Now go to sleep. Kissing her back.

Bella fell asleep fast. The fastest I had seen her fall asleep in awhile.

I laid there wondering what Alice was keeping from us. I didn't really care were Rosalie was. If it wasn't for Emmett I probably wouldn't care if she didn't come back for awhile.

But Emmett needed her. And believe it or not Emmett brought out what little selflessness Rose had.

Preview Chapter 4:A Few Months Gone

LPOV (Liv's Point of View)

I had lived in Forks for about 4 months now and everything was pretty good.

I had a group of great friends. Bella, Alice and I had become really great friends. And I had meet the rest of the Cullen's. Was there some kind of rule that you had to be drop dead gorgeous to be in that family. For the most part I felt welcome by the family. Jasper was a little weird at first. He didn't talk much. Just a few things here and there. I think he started to warm up to me a little bit. The last time I was at there house he said hi and asked how I was doing. That was a huge leap compared to the hand waves I got the first couple of times I meet him.

Rosalie didn't like at all. But Bella said she never liked her either. So that made me feel a little better. But why would such a beautiful women be so nasty. I wondered.

Emmett was cool. He is really funny and likable. But I could tell that Rosalie hated it when he would even say hi to me let alone be nice to me. He didn't seem to worried about it though.

Dr. and Mrs. Cullen were very welcoming. I couldn't believe how young they were. And to have adopted all these kids. They were really great people.

It was around 7:00 and I decided to go running. I hadn't ran in a few days and I wanted to back into my routine. I ran up the trail behind my house and into the woods. I had been running for about 10 minutes when I heard my cell phone ring. I stopped,got it out of my pocket and answered it.

Hey Bella. What's up?

Oh nothing. What are you doing? She said

I am running. I haven't had the chance to the past few days.

Oh. Your so much more motivated them me. I don't think I could do something like that everyday.

Ha ha. Well I have been doing so long it feels weird if I don't. So what are you doing? I said as I started walking.

Just sitting here watching TV. My dad is working late.

Oh well do you want me to......

Do I want you to what? Bella said

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I stood their frozen. Unable to move.


	4. Author's Note

Hey Everyone,

Sorry I have not posted a new chapter in a few days. My whole family and I got really sick with some kind of stomach virus. I will post a new chapter today sometime.


End file.
